


有风鸣廊

by saladog



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladog/pseuds/saladog





	有风鸣廊

他是我父皇留下的妾，我原应该叫他母妃。

父皇死前尚留一口气，颤抖着下令让所有陪过他的嫔妃一齐下葬，活着不肯消停，死后也要做个风流鬼，我乐得随他的意，成全我孝敬的名声。

可从父皇的宝藏里偷一颗总不算过分吧？彼时我刚登基，威严还未立，几乎所有管事的大臣都参本反对，一句句看得我头疼，于是便想起他来，那是几年前他站在一口枯井前逗鸟，身后残阳似血铺洒天际。

此事平息于一次朝堂，不知道哪个没眼力见的大臣提出让唯一一位现存的先帝的妃子去为父守灵，他们口口声声称他为前朝废妃，心底其实和我一样扪儿清先帝爱他爱的发紧。齐刷刷一片跪倒，我站在朝堂之上扔了奏本，费尽心机留下的人不是让你们随便送走的，我闭着眼随便点了一半的大臣归乡养老，剩下的一半从此也再不敢提他。

我不知道他们在担心什么，若是皇权富贵能令他满足，恐怕自我父辈那代起就双手捧着朝他送去了。

 

傍晚时天就黑了，待到虫鸣过去，终于迎来了一场久违的大雨，天空像是被撕裂了一道口子，雨水便毫无顾忌地瓢泼下来，我看着好几个宫女顶着木盆或是用手遮着跑过，侧过身去吩咐小李子再给他送几件厚点的袄子，我怕我送他的东西他宫中都要堆不下了，但这不妨碍我时时刻刻想着他。

批完了奏折我揉揉酸痛的脖子，公公为我端来热水让我洗脸，我挥手退下所有想来服侍的人，独自在窗前坐了一会儿，直到一道紫色的闪电在我面前炸开，接着是轰隆的惊雷滚过，我才回过神来，看着成片的雨幕从檐角落下，顿觉身上有些冷，可心里的火却渐渐烧起来。

我决定去找他，披上了外衣点上一个灯笼便要外出，任太监们怎么拦也拦不住，他们高声说为皇帝准备轿辇，我想了想，还是提靴就走。我走的很快，仿佛想要甩掉身后的一切，可这条路长的似是没有尽头，两边朱红的墙早被大雨冲刷成一片深色，就像这紫红的压抑的天，远处的檐马时不时被风吹的叮铃作响，我的广袖甩在雨里，早湿了大半，亦不管不顾。自幼辅导的公公撑着竹伞迈着碎步跟在我身后，絮絮叨叨地说，叫我不该连自己的身子也不顾，全宫里会这么跟我说的恐怕就他一个，但他也不知道，想见一个人是忍不住的，只想放开一切朝他奔去。

庆幸之中的万幸是我赶到时他还没有睡，否则这将是一件很无趣的事，他掩去眼底诧异的神色，穿着件轻薄的纱衣朝我福身，月光自身后拢在他身上。

我赶在他跪下地前接住他，然后尴尬地看见自己手上的雨水，局促地在身上抹了抹，很快房间里就只剩下我们俩人了。

我坐在床上，他给我端来一杯热茶，我趁机扶住了他的手，就着饮下，他的手一直小小的，藏在层层叠叠的袖掩之下，我很早前就想过，要把它们抽出来一根根吻过，再含在嘴里。

他许是看出我的鞋袜湿了，跪下身想替我解开，一袭明黄的宽大纱衣便铺了半边地板，乌黑的长发也散开在身后，我并不愿他做这些，但他此时乖顺地跪在我面前又令我心猿意马，于是我捏住他的下巴，让他仰头来看我。

他的眸子怎么会那么亮的，在昏暗的室内也淬着月光，我霸道地问他愿不愿意，试图拿出帝王的气势来压榨他，而不是当年他面前的那个小小孩童，其实心里却七上八下，他要是不愿意我也可以很满足地抱着他睡一觉，我不怕他拒绝，却很怕他生气。可他只是盯着我看了良久，最后低眉顺眼地说，服侍我就是他的本分。

好一个本分，那我今天就要让你看看什么是破五纲，乱六常。

我一把将他抱起扔上床榻，顺手扯下了纱幔，他像是从未侍过寝一样，一双眸子慌乱地盯着我看，我叫了一声母妃，他的手撑在我胸前似是推拒，双唇间却呼出灼热的气，我没用脑子思考两秒，就俯身吻住了他，不要误会，我是亲过女孩子的，但在与他接触的那一刻我还是怔住了，这种感觉过于美好，轰隆隆，一道惊雷劈上了我的天灵盖，我停了一会儿，微抬起身来看他，他的眼眸迷离，微张的双唇红润得引我又低头小心地啄吻了一下。我想我一定要表现的好一点，至少是游刃有余的样子，可再亲上他却让我怎么也忍不住，不管不顾地在他唇上乱蹭，甚至不需要伸舌头，就他软软糯糯的嘴唇我就能啃咬好久，直到被我咬的热辣发痛，我才放过他，看着他被我不着四六地欺负得气息迷乱，伸出一根手指点在他唇上。

尽管臣子都说他狐媚惑主，我却知道他是没有这个心的，恐怕连他自己都不知道他的一举一动在外人看来多有风情，我深深深深地望着他，像要把火星埋进他眼里，他抓过我的手，慢慢放在唇边吻了吻，我的心突然急促地跳起来，你知道那种感觉吗？像是一切失控，我低头埋进他胸膛，抵御那份震荡，直到他的心跳充斥我的整个耳膜，我才感到重回人世间。

衣襟很快被我蹭开了，他的领口松松垮垮地散着，露出大片胸前的肌肤，我垂涎了好久，不敢踏足那片禁地，直到想着他既已是我的妃子，才敢沾染那片白肌。

胸前点缀着两点晶莹，我咬住一只整个含住，用舌尖绕着舔舐，深深地抵进去，又用牙齿衔住，将它拉扯的更长，他像发情的处女一样在我身下扭动，很难耐的样子，呼出的热气全喷在我头顶，我放开他的乳头，起身来看他，他的胸膛已染上一片粉色，像洒上了胭脂，我就是那个最纨绔的子弟，在上面肆意作画。我留下了几个牙印，也许明天它们就会变得深紫，我不在乎，我抬头看被我含过的那一侧乳粒，它显得更加晶莹，肿胀在他胸上好像一座小小的雪山，我如法炮制地咬住另一边胸乳，听他在我嘴下急呼出声。

我吃完了他，又从胸前一直舔到他嶙峋的锁骨，一路吻到他颈侧，湿湿地叫他母妃，一声又一声，他不安分地在我身下拱动，似乎不想听我这么叫，我笑了笑，示意他起来，按照我的意思摆成我想要的姿势，跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起。我在他薄臀上拍了拍，纱衣半遮半掩地盖在那两片白肉上，隐隐透来，更加诱人，我隔着薄纱将手指顶入那个小洞，久未承欢，那里实在紧的很，我不过进了一半他就受不住了，头深深埋入两臂间，我继续颇有耐心地不断开发他的穴，一边感叹这真是个妙人，不论被人操了多少次还是紧如处子。薄纱摩擦着壁肉，一定比直接跟手指接触来的更为酥痒，没过多久他便哼哼起来，腰更塌，臀翘的更高了，我一手扶着他的屁股一手更加深入地探了进去，一指已经变成三指，不断勾弄摩擦，他的腰随着我的动作摆起来，高高低低的吟哦，原来房内事就是这样，九五帝尊只想用尽一切方法取悦他。

没用多久，我就感受到一片湿意，黏腻的水濡湿薄纱漫上我的指尖，我又操了他两下，然后抽出手，在身下床毯随便蹭蹭，薄纱从他屁股里掉了出来，已经一片深色湿的不成样子。

我献宝似的捧到他面前，给他看，跟他说我肏的你爽不爽，你怎么流了这么多水，外头还在风雨大作，电闪雷鸣，雨水泼似的漏下来，可我只想要他。我的下面已经胀到不行，这不是我第一次和人媾和，之前父皇送给我的妙龄女子也很多，各个身姿娇，面如潮，我却从没有这么急切地想进到一个人身子里面，我让他躺好在床上，手指又伸进他嘴里逗弄着他的舌头，最后扯出来在他嘴角划出一道湿湿的痕迹，他粉嫩的舌尖也追随着我，红艳的一段充满了诱惑的意味。

我低下头，在他耳边笑着说，母妃想不想要丞丞？他没答话，一声喘息却漏进我耳里，我捉住他的手摸上我的灼热，沉甸甸的一捧在他手里充满生机地跳着，我又在他耳边问，寂不寂寞，想不想要我，想不想。我想他要是再不开口我真的会气恼地转身就走，然后再召集十个美人来让我宠幸，只有一床的温香软玉才比得上他，但若他开口，我就只要他一个。

他没有说话，但他牵着我的那处往他身下送，我的心又怦怦狂跳起来，我勾住他的唇将他的舌咬到生痛，在他皱眉之际狠狠地顶入他，他的双腿屈起轻轻夹在我的身边，这极大地鼓励了我，我狠狠地向前一顶，他便整个人向上拱去，唇间又泄露出一声呻吟，于是我开始肏他，毫不留情，狂风暴雨，像赛马一样在他身上驰骋，一度失去所有感受，只有他的身体又紧又热，像一处温柔乡狠狠地吸纳着我，我抬头看床上绣着莲花，只觉天旋地转，待我回过神来时只听见自己的呻吟和他夹杂在一处，甚至更大声，他红着眼睛看向我，脸上一片酡红，充满了艳色，自双唇间泄露出一声声愉悦又仿佛痛楚的呻吟。我缓慢了速度，双手掌控着他的腰，直到此时他的衣裳还未褪尽，半遮半掩地盖在身上，从衣下露出一段曲线和白皙的肌肤，更显诱惑，我抱着他的腰，抵在他身体里面慢慢研磨，誓死缠绵，他抬起手来勾住我的脖颈，抬起腰跟着我的动作起起伏伏，袖子从他臂间褪去，一阵奇香浮动，我头晕目眩，却又承受着从未有过的欢愉，我想他真是个妖怪，来人间一躺，直叫人死在他身上也甘愿。

我慢慢地操他，却一次比一次深入，我恨不得把整个人塞进他体内，破开一层层软肉，进到那从未被人攻陷的处子之地——他不干净，每想到这一点我既气愤地想狠狠占有，把他每一处肌肤占为己有，又不得不难为情地承认内心深处有什么隐秘之地被点燃。他终于从最初的冷漠抗拒变成了热情迎合，如胶似漆地和我黏在一块，随着我的韵律律动，月光下共同谱写一曲爱潮。我操服了他，又或者是谁都无所谓——谁都会令他满足。他跟着我的动作起起伏伏，一声声呻吟越来越大直到整个房内都充斥着令人面红耳赤的承欢声，他似乎想借此让外人知道，他被我操的有多么舒服，有多么爽。我像是不知疲倦一样一次次冲进他身体内，他在我身下软的像一片棉花，最后他抓着我的手臂玉柱在没有任何触碰的情况下就泄了出来，与此同时他的后穴绞紧了我的阳根尽情吸吮，再贪吃的婴童也不过如此。我黑夜里红着眼睛看向他就像一只豹子，最后摆腰狠撞了他十来下终于也泄在他体内。我只能像只豺狼野兽一样把他弄乱，将他拆卸得支离破碎，让他烂掉，再把每一片带血的碎片拼凑进自己骨血。

这一夜好长——直到我再次又长又满地射在他体内，他一边呜呜地痛苦地呜咽着，一边脱力的后穴又与我做最后的缠绵，我释放干净总算呼了一口气，但还是不愿意抽出来，他里面又暖又软，让我的身体和我的心都感到安稳，可在我身下的他连气都喘不出，仿佛很累，我怕压坏了他，可又不愿起身，只得埋进他颈处再温存一阵，闻到了他乌发间的香味，然后抱住他一翻身将他揽进了我怀里。

雨已经停了，天幕还是紫色的，却出现了几点明星，我抱着他，他闭眼躺在我怀里，我突然感受到了从未有过的宁静。

此后风雨飘摇几十年，他着白衣在檐下饮酒，院里的枯木和红瓦将他衬的像嫡仙，可朕是俗人，我想，只好把你锁在这深宫大院里受苦。

 

我总在傍晚时分提着宫灯去看他，他坐在那里一动也不动，只一个眼神飞过来，我就只能直直地向他走去，别的不管也不顾了，像懵懵懂懂走向我的宿命，走向我稀世旷古的绝世恋情。他从没有问过我，于是我也没机会说，可一旦有那么一天他开口了，我就能滔滔不绝口若悬河地向他倒来，如数家珍，从第一次他从宫内金菊上捉住一只蝴蝶，小心翼翼地拢进我手心说起，我看见他的羽睫翻飞，像一只蝴蝶停在了我心里。


End file.
